During the course of evolution of communications networks for global applications, such as those operating over the Internet and satellite, and the vast array of options that have been presented to Users, unique problems of complexity, practicality, security and universality have also arisen. These problems have made such networks not only complex, difficult and expensive to use, particularly for the enterprise, but have also created a great technological divide between the various media available, particularly between conventional satellite, cable television, telephones, cellular telephones and like mobile devices, as well as desktop/laptop computers operating over the Internet.
Specifically, while individual systems and solutions have been developed for operation over one or more of the respective communications networks, such systems have been found lacking in integration, for instance, the ability to effect digital display of both Live and On-Demand Media. These systems have also been found deficient in global reach, i.e., the ability to reach a global audience, and/or to reach computers, televisions and mobile devices. Other systems lack the capacity to effect multiple Content Delivery Network Internet delivery, interact with mobile devices, provide fluid communications across Internet, Satellite and Enterprise, e.g, Corporate, Networks, or interactivity between the presenter and the viewer. Consistently, conventional systems and solutions also have architectures that limit or even preclude system customization, extension, and/or expansion and growth by the User, according to market forces and customer needs.
Long standing systems for control and management of a viewer's experience in Real-Time or Live have been apparent in the Television Broadcast and Cable Television industries. For decades, when watching the Super Bowl, for instance, there are about 100 cameras on the event, and what the viewer sees at any given moment is controlled by a director or production manager in a Broadcast Studio. Although content and presentation is typically controlled by the production manager, interactivity by the Viewer and others who may act as a System Administrator have been found limited.
A platform, system and a service are, therefore, desired that run over the Internet for control and management of a viewer's experience in Real-Time or Live.